


Everything's Square

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark teaches Lex that some plants have square stems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Square

**Author's Note:**

> For SV100, prompt "peppermint". Five drabbles for a drabble-on.
> 
> Um, this one is a bit sappy, so be warned. ^^

# Everything's Square

Clark leaned over and picked a plant, a sweet sharp fragrance wafting through the air as he casually crushed one of the leaves. Lex breathed it in; clear and fresh, direct from the source, much like Clark.

"Here," Clark handed him the plant. "Feel the stem."

Lex ran his fingers down the stem, then frowned and felt along it again, more carefully. Looking at Clark in disbelief, he asked, "You grow mutant peppermint out here?"

Clark laughed. "All herbs have square stems. That's how you can tell them from other plants."

"Square stems... the universe is odder than we know."

\--------

"Or maybe we just don't know everything in the universe yet," Clark replied with a grin. "Herbalists have known about this for hundreds of years."

"So it's just me and my ignorance," Lex tried to be defensive, but it didn't work with Clark so he didn't bother. He ran his fingers over the peppermint stem again. "It just feels wrong, to have a square where there should be a circle."

Clark's face fell, "But is it really wrong? For something to be a little different just because it is?"

Lex had a feeling they weren't talking about a plant anymore.

\--------

"Of course it's not wrong." Lex held the plant up to his nose and closed his eyes. "The smell is still as beautiful as before I knew it had a square stem. Peppermint is still used by cooks everywhere. It is still the favorite candy of holidays. There is nothing wrong with a square stem." He opened his eyes and looked at Clark. "It just took me by surprise. Forgive me?"

For his speech, Lex was rewarded with Clark's bright smile. There was possibly something unearthly about such a brilliant smile... but Lex couldn't find it in himself to care.

\---------

"There's nothing to forgive," Clark responded softly, his hand reaching out to take the peppermint from Lex.

Lex felt its loss, but Clark handed him another plant. It was darker, the leaves not as fuzzy. He ran his fingers over the stem and found it to be square as well. "Another herb?"

"Spearmint," Clark grinned.

Lex blinked. He'd always thought that the different types of oils were additives, not literally from different plants.

"And this is Pineapplemint."

"Okay, now you're just teasing me," Lex said.

"No, really," Clark protested, not losing his grin. "It is."

Lex snorted, grinning as well.

\-------

Lex ran his fingers over this stem as well. Also square. It was feeling less odd, the more he felt it. In fact, "I think square stems are fast becoming my favorite type of plant."

"Really?"

Lex hadn't thought it was possible for Clark to brighten any more. "Definitely," he answered, staring at the green eyes matching the plants he held. "I loved peppermint when I thought it was a normal plant. To know that it's square... is just something extra special. It won't ever stop me from loving peppermint."

Clark took Lex's hand, the mint held between their fingers.

 

===========  
  
===========

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Yes, herbs have square stems. ^^ Really._   
> 


End file.
